The present invention relates to a connection element for a support frame system, as well as to a support frame system having at least two support frame elements, and having at least one connection element.
Support frame systems in the intended form of use such as skeleton support frames are in particular formed by rectangular aluminum hollow sections which are joined together by means of weld connections.
The use of so-called ITEM sections and of corresponding connection elements or the use of gusset plates and angular elements is also known.
It has been found to be disadvantageous in the previously known approaches for the purpose of support frame systems that the known approaches are complex and expensive or also can only be positioned with respect to one another with a great effort without corresponding apparatus. It is also not easily possible to connect the sections of known support frame systems to one another, releasably or unreleasably, in a non-cutting manner, reliable in processing and secure against vibration.